switchtendofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Drama
The Super Smash Bros. Drama refers to the Events that happened in the Fantendo Switch Timeline of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. This page here refers to the events about Announcements and Community Responses to the game starting in March 2018. The page's article below does NOT reflect the common timeline as the Base Roster for the game's Fighters is altered. This article and everything stated in this Wiki took place in an Alternate Universe where SEGA and SNK are still at the Console Market and Panel de Pon is a superfamous Hit Puzzle Game franchise. Let's get Started! March 8 2018 Announcement On March 8 2018, there is a Nintendo Direct that showcases what's coming for the following year. The final topic announced is a Super Smash Bros. game set to release on 2018. The First Smash Reveal trailer is completely different. The trailer goes like this. #The screen is completely white until a Green Pipe rises from a floor, and then Mario jumps out of the Pipe shouting: "LET'S-A-GO!" accompanied by Sonic and Kirby, landing. Sonic is seen in his Spin-Dash ball mode and Kirby is on his Warp Star. #Link then warps out of nowhere and is ready for battle, and is in his Breath of the Wild outfit. Kirby lands besides the Hylian Warrior. #Sonic, Pac-Man, and Mega Man are shown in Full Body. #The Countdown begins. #Mario charges towards Sonic while Link charges to Mega Man. #Kirby and Pac-Man are in a Close Combat as Link shields himself from Mega Man's Attacks. #Sonic dodges Mario's Fire Punch. #Then, the screen shows close-ups of the 6 fighters' faces. #Then the screen abruptly changes to white, and after a pause of 5 seconds, Orange Liquid are SHOT from Nowhere, and the screen shifts to the 6 Fighters who then got hit by the Liquids, and as they run off the screen, the Orange Liquid forms into puddles of them. #Mario, Kirby, and Mega Man investigate what the Liquid was, but then the ground shakes like crazy, and then something EMERGES from the Liquid. #Mario, Sonic, Lik, and Kirby saw in Shock what the thing that emerged was. It was a Squid, but not just any Squid. #That Squid reveals itself to be an Orange Inkling Girl! She is seen wearing a Black T-Shirt with White Sleeves, an Orange Skirt, Studio Headphones, Pink Shoes, and a Pink Hairbow. And the Tagline is revealed to be: "Inkling Gets MESSY!" And the song: Splattack! is played! #Inkling Girl Lands Violently as Mario Jumps away from her, with her Chaotic Smile, as she Shoots Ink that Mega Man and Kirby tried running away from and while Mega Man charges a Laser Shot to stop the Squid Menace. The Inkling GIrl is causing MASSIVE CHAOS, and is proven to be a BIG PAIN to deal with! #Then, the Inkling Girl dodges Mega Man's Big Laser attack so easily, and hides in her Ink Puddle without noticing that Link and Pac Man are LITERALLY behind her. #Then, the Inkling Girl Emerges from the Puddle and then throws a Splat Bomb, and in Slow Motion, next to the puddle, a crack is visible, and then a Flower sprouts from the ground, and when the Splat Bomb touches the Flower, the Splat omb Explodes. #The Inkling Girl is confused, and so does Link. And then, Mario and everyone else saw the flower too, but they didn't realize that the flower, isn't JUST ANY FLOWER. That flower suddenly EMITS a BRIGHT LIGHT with sparkles, and tiny flowers. #The Bright light turns Yellow and Pink with speed effects, and a familiar music theme is played as a pair of maroon shoes with a flower on each pad. Then a red Ponytail donned witha Pink Hairbow is seen, and then, someone's right hand with a pink bracelet is holding a flower. #Then, the shoes land in front of the Inkling Girl, and everyone else. #Then, a figure of a little girl twirls like a Ballerina, but that girl isn't just any girl, she has pointy ears, and she has wings. This is NOT AN ORDINARY Fighter. This Fighter, is CROWNED FAIRY PRINCESS, and she reveals her true Identity. it is Flower Fairy Lip from Panel de Pon! And the tagline is: "Lip Blossoms into BATTLE!" #The Inkling Girl is astonished seeing someone as Cute and Pretty as Lip, and they say hello. #Both the Inkling Girl and Lip quickly became friends as they talk to one another, while Mario, Link, Kirby, Sonic, Pac-Man, and Mega Man look in confusion, but after a pause of 5 seconds.... #Mario persuades his gang to attack the two while they are distracted, or so they think. And while in this scene, a Music of Intense Trance is played loudly. #The Inkling Girl and Lip know this, so they are fully prepared to fight back. The Inkling Girl still has her chaotic grin, and Lip pouts angrily. #Mega Man charges a Big Laser Attack. #The Inkling Girl and Lip dash at full velocity. #Mega Man shoots his Big Laser, and Lip flies over it, completely evading the Laser beam, and as she lowers her flight height, the Inkling Girl shoots her Ink which Link blocks with the Hylian Shield, allowing Sonic and Kirby to charge at full velocity. #Lip was prepared, and in Slow Motion she slams Sonic with her Flower Wand, and a Star panel follows along, thus damaging Sonic. And then Lip swings her wand, which hits Kirby, and causes a Flower to grow on his head. #Then, Mario and Link saw in Shock as the Inkling Girl and Lip jump high, and then shows a close up of their full bodies, as they charge towards Mario and Link, and the scene pauses, and as the screen fades to white, the Super Smash Bros. logo shows up, and the announcement ends. Then, there is a number 2018 confirming that the game releases the same year. Responses This trailer was positively acclaimed by everyone, since the game's main contents aren't revealed yet. The Splatoon community Burst out cheering when they saw the Inklings making their debut, and the Panel de Pon community also burst out ceering with Lip FINALLY DEBUTING AS A SMASH FIGHTER after the LONG WAIT from the previous three games since her wand is an item despite the fact that Lip was popular enough in America. E3 2018 Presentation On E3 2018, the first portion of the Super Smash Bros. game is shown to the public. For the most part, everything goes the same way, but in some sections, things got different. #Sakurai confirms that while Every Fighter from the past games are returning, they are ALL STARTERS, meaning that you can CHOOSE YOUR MAIN immediately as you desire. #Sakurai also confirms a 12 Player mode where 12 fighters can be present. #After showcasing Princess Daisy, Sakurai confirms 2 additional fighters. #*The first one is the Inkling. Everything shown here is exactly the same as the one in the common timeline, only that if two or more Inklings are in one team, they will ALL SHARE THE SAME COLOR. And after showcasing the Squid Sisters Assist Trophy, things turn drastically. #*Lip is the Second new fighter announced in Fantendo Switch Timeline E3 2018. All of Lip's basic attacks revolves around her wand, but her Specials are what makes her a completely independent fighter in her own rights. Lip is the first True Puzzle Game Character who uses her In-Game properties to attack, such as batting panels as her Neutral-B, swap places with objects or someone with her Side-B, ascending with Watabou as her Up-B, and spawn up to 5 Differently sized Garbage Blocks as her Down-B. Lip's Final Smash is to be built from the ground up, as players must play her game for about 30 seconds. Both Combos and Chains will triple her attack power, and Lip's True Final Smash if succeeded is that she quickslashes her foes regardless, and then spawns a Rainbow which her foes are launched into by some flowers, and anyone whose damage is at least 150% will be KO'ed. Then, Lip is shown jumping for joy as she celebrates her sweet victory, and three Lip characters clapping to the winner with a smile. #*But then, Sakurai mentions that some players may want to play as Lip, but they may not be able to find her movesets and animation style fitting for a fighting game like Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, so Sakurai says the following: #**"And you may be wondering if you are not comfortable with Lip's play style in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Don't worry, i have a solution for you to get to know the character. A new Mii Swordsman costume variant of Lip is also available for use. Please take a look!" #*And then, Lip's Mii Swordsman costume's first part of the reveal is a multi-faded scene showing the shoes, dress, and hairstyle, and at full body, the Mii Swordsman strikes his/her up taunt, accompanied with the tagline: "Lip Mii Swordsman Outfit has arrived!", and then a montage where the Mii Swordsman plows through the other fighters ranging from a battle in Moray Towers, Garden of Hope, Green Hill Zone, Castle Siege, Gaur Plains, and finally, a duel against Lip herself in Final Destination, wrapping the costume trailer with the Mii Swordsman triumphantly defeating Lip by using his/her Final Smash: Final Edge, blasting Lip off Final Destination, resulting in the Lip Mii Swordsman's victory. #Then, Sakurai announces 2 new ECHO FIGHTERS. #*The Octolings are shown as the Inklings' Echo Fighter. The Octolings share the same traits as the Inklings do, only they use more Ink and are slower and heavier, as they are stronger than the Inklings, and are vulnerable to combo attacks. The reason that the Octolings are confirmed as Echo Fighters is to promote the Octo Expansion DLC for Splatoon 2, and it worked IMMENSELY well, as Nintendo earned more Money with the 2 topics. #*Furil is shown as Lip's Echo Fighter, and Sakurai confirms about the issue where Furil's Brawl Sticker was mistakenly named. Furil attacks with 2 wands, and is much slower and heavier than Lip, but Stronger than Lip. Furil's Final Smash is visually different as her Final Smash has her in a Cinematic where she grows Giant Flowers and the Flowers explode, killing All possible opponents whose damage is over 100% instead. #Sakurai also confirms that the first goal of the game, which is to bring back every fighter is accomplished, and then, he is happy to confirm that the second phase is to get as many newcomers as possible, and tells the audience to expect for newcomers BOTH from Nintendo's character library and Third Party companies' characters. #The Assist Trophies, Pokeball Pokemon, Stages, and Items showcases remain the same. #After that, everything goes back to Normal, even with Ridley's debut as Fighter #066, Until the final shot has Trophies of Daisy, Inkling Girl, Lip, Octoling Girl, Furil, and Ridley, confirming more trophies for the game, and the banner additions. Responses #Both the fanbases of Splatoon and Panel de Pon burst out in Excitement that NOT Only their favourite characters: Lip and the Inklings made their debut, they also get their own Echo Fighters, Furil and the Octolings. However, this presentation alone leads to Panel de Pon getting a toxic fandom, as Memers began posting memes about Lip joining Smash, and sterted posting memesrelated to Lip joining the series and mocking Waluigi behind. Fanarts of these also pop up with Lip and the Inklings being portrayed like Jerks to the Assist Trophy characters. The Octolings also suffer from Toxic fans too, as the Toxic fans make memes about Octolings debuting in Smash in the way of mocking other characters who didn't make it in. August 8 2018 Super Smash Bros. Presentation Presentation Responses September 13 2018 Super Smash Bros. Presentation Presentation Responses November 1 2018 Super Smash Bros. Presentation Presentation Responses The Game Awards 2018 Super Smash Bros. Presentation Presentation #Joker's Reveal trailer goes like normal. #Arle from Puyo Puyo is announced in the same Challengers Pack Set 1 along with Joker, accompanied with Amitie and Ringo as Arle's Echo Fighters, making Arle the First DLC Fighter to get an Echo Fighter and the First Smash Fighter in the Fantendo Switch Timeline to have TWO Echo Fighters. #NiGHTS from the namesake franchise is also announced alongside Joker, Arle, Amitie, and Ringo, and NiGHTS is accompanied with Reala as her Echo Fighter. Responses Category:Super Smash Bros series